A Quest Through Egypt
by xUtenaxTenjoux
Summary: Two countries, different in every way. When the Inu-Yasha gang gets pulled into ancient Egypt in search of the scattered shards, they learn of new dangers, and new friends. While searching for the shards it seems that some one in Egypt wants them too. YGO
1. The Heat and the Slave

Hiya Howdy!! Well I guess we should clear some stuff up before we begin with the story!! ^-^!! Two people write this fic.  
  
Scerika and Amber P.  
  
When you see this break: *^*^*^*^*^* Amber P. is writing, when you see this break: ^-^-^-^-^-^ Scerika is writing, and when both of us are writing, the break will look like this: ^-*-^-*-^  
  
Scerika: So now I'm sure you want to know what the story is about!! Amber P: Well this is a cross over between Yu-Gi-Oh and Inu-Yasha ^-^  
  
Oh and we don't own either one of them T-T sad huh? Ok well on with the story!! Amber P and Scerika: ENJOY!  
  
And remember if you like it, to R&R!  
  
Our Fanfiction SN's  
  
Amber's: Amber143 Scerika's: xUtenaxTenjoux  
  
A Quest through Egypt  
  
Prologue  
  
^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^  
  
The story takes place in ancient times. Inu-yasha and the gang find out that the jewel shards were not only scattered throughout Japan, but the whole world as well. Learning this the gang set Out on a journey to foreign lands to find and collect the shikon shards. In due time, there journeys take them to the ancient civilization of Egypt. Where the young Pharaoh Yami, is currently in control of the throne. As the gang enters this new and magical land they learn, that not only are they after the shards, but the evil magi of Egypt as well. Collecting the shards, fighting new foes, and gaining powerful comrades, the gang must find the shikon shards and their way through Egypt, before the Magi get to them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Heat and the Slave  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
'Out of all the places these shards have taken us, I never imagined that we would be pulled to this land'  
  
Kagome silently conversed with her mind, as the shard collectors trudged their way through the never-ending planes of sand. Casually wiping sweat damped bangs away from her sun-heated forehead Kagome stopped for a brief moment to survey the scenery that lay before her. Her eyes glided over the dunes that seemed to blend perfectly with the blankets of soft sand. 'A golden Shangri-La' her mind told her. A light touch on her left shoulder grabbed her out of her gaze.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango warmly asked with concern in her voice. Kagome stood there looking at her with slight confusion, as though she had been awoken from a long sleep. Instead of replying to Sango's question Kagome staggered forward away from her touch.  
  
"Kagome..?" the name left Sango's lips no louder then a whisper. But Kagome didn't hear, or if she had she didn't take notice of it. Kagome felt drawn to the sand. The sun beating down on her like a hammer to nail. She could only stagger forward. 'What is happening?' Kagome wondered, trying with careful steps to keep her up. 'Kagome...' the voice brought her head up. Looking around with frightened eyes she could only shake her head. 'It's the heat, the heat. Nothing's wrong, it's only the heat. I just a need a rest.' Shutting her eyes and nodding her head ever so slightly, Kagome allowed her self to fall to her knees, her head resting on her legs. Smiling she quietly agreed, 'Just a small rest' and with that Kagome was swallowed by darkness, as four voices called out her name.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Jounouchi a young slave of the village of Hathor was humming a soft melody, as he carried several large crates filled with different trinkets his master would sell this evening in the town's market place. His slim yet well toned muscles rippled as the crate's weight leaned heavily into his shoulders. He carried the last crate to the corner of the well-sized makeshift shop with the last of his strength. Taking in a deep breath, and rubbing his hands together Jounouchi smiled while wiping the perspiration that had collected on his forehead away. He was done. He ran his fingers through his golden tresses that could only match the sun's rays. Smoothing out the aches that ran through his shoulders, Jounouchi made his way back to his master's tent.  
  
Jounouchi lifted the soft velvety corner flap of the big tent. Several other tents were pitched closely to his master's. People had to camp over night in the market place if they wanted to get a nice area to set up their shops. And Jounouchi's master never failed at getting one. He looked at his master's shop once more before heading into the tent, letting the flap gently sweep down behind him.  
  
Jounouchi kneeled before his master, his head bowed down ((a typical act of respect of the slaves that was expected)). His master sat Indian style upon a worn out wool carpet. Jounouchi stared at the carpet waiting for his master's acknowledgment of his appearance. He looked into each of the details of the once beautiful and fine rug. It was still acctractive though, maybe not as good as the ones in the palace of the pharoah but yet still accepted. His master was diligintly noting down accounts of past sells, and making new room for future sails that he hoped to gain that afternoon. Being a little daring Jounouchi raised his eyes to stare at the chest his Master was writing on. It was the chest that was filled with all his master's riches. More then once had Jounouchi tried to take a look within its contents, and maybe even take a sample for himself. But more then once he had almost been caught.  
  
His eyes instantly went back down as he heard his master shift. Sighing, his master waved his hand, allowing his slave to raise his head, and permitting him to sit on his bottom. But his master continued to take down different records. Never raising his eyes or turning and lifting his head his master's stern voice filled the room. "The crates did you set them up?" "Yes master" Jounouchi replied with a soft voice. "Is the shop put up correctly?" Jounouchi looked around but answered with a "Yes Master". Now his master put down his inked tipped reed. Taking one last look at his work, his master turned to regard Jounouchi with steady eyes. "Alright then, you may have the rest of the morning off, but I expect you back before this afternoon" Jounouchi smiled, bowing his gratitude as he awaited his Master's dismissal sign. "But if you are not back then, then it's 50 lashes" Jounouchi slightly flinched at the thought of rough leather being slapped into his bare back, but nodded his agreement nonetheless. With that his master waved his hand once more, and Jounouchi left in silence.  
  
****--------------****  
  
To be continued....  
  
Amber P: [[purrs]] JOEY! **Glomps plushie**  
  
Scerika: T-T... wow that was so unsuspected  
  
Amber P: ((big eyes)) How could I resist that little bundle of yesness!!?! o-o!  
  
Scerika: Yeah.... Right.. Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of our little fic!! ^___^!! Hopefully You're not bored out of your minds yet! I know that this chapter seemed a bit small. But I didn't want to get way into it, just incase no one likes it .__. Hopefully some one does..  
  
Amber P: [[raises hand]] I LIKE IT!! ^-^!  
  
Scerika: **falls** of course you do silly you are one of the writers ^0^!  
  
Amber P: oops I forgot ^^;;  
  
Scerika: Teehee well please R&R and tell us what you think!! Flames are really not appreciated T-T but Bakura loves to dine on them with A1 steak sauce ^-^  
  
Amber P: its true ^-^ hehe but please don't flame anyway ^_^  
  
Chapter two! Coming soon! 


	2. Bribery for the Weak Minded

Okies! Time for Chapter 2! It only took like three months, not that anyone really cared ;; xDD  
  
Scerika: OoO Chapter 2!!  
  
Amber P.: W00t!!  
  
Scerika: ; well this chappy was written by our lovely Amber P.  
  
Amber P.: I rock!  
  
Scerika: ;; erm...  
  
Amber P: T-T  
  
Scerika: :D on with the story!  
  
Amber P.:Wait! O.O! The disclaimer!  
  
Scerika: Oh right ; We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Inu-yasha...  
  
Amber P: But we do own a Pin Head poster from Hellraiser that says 'Bite Me' =D  
  
Scerika: Booyah..... o-O  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
Bribery for the Weak Minded**  
  
As the blazing heat from the sun started to get worse, Jounouchi found a cool spot under a palm tree and rested his back against it closing his eyes. Jounouchi was brought out of his sleep when three small figures where seen coming towards him. 'Who could they be? They don't look like they are from around here'. Jounouchi thought out loud.  
  
Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms worried for her safety when a village could be seen in the distance. "We should stop at this village Inuyasha, maybe someone could lend us some water for Kagome" Miroku said with concern to Inuyasha. Inuyasha only nodded, 'I hope' Inuyasha thought in his head.  
  
Jounouchi saw that these people where coming towards him, and noticed one of them held a young girl in his hands. Immediately Jounouchi ran up to them not far from where his shady spot was. "Is she alright?" Jounouchi asked with concern in his voice. "She passed out a while ago from the heat. Is there any where we can go to get some water for our friend?" Sango asked the young man as calmly as she could. "Yes, follow me there is a river near by and you can take her there" Jounouchi replied. Inuyasha didn't like that the boy was so close to Kagome, but let it slide cause of the condition she was in.  
  
Jounouchi lead them to a small river behind some of the small tents in the village. He cupped his hand in the water and brought some to Kagome's mouth. He then ripped a piece off his ragged shirt and dunked it in the water, and brought it to Kagome's head. "Thank you young man" Miroku said to the boy infront of him. "Its my pleasure, where are you all from anyways? You don't look like you're from around here," Jounouchi asked while looking at the shard seekers. Inuyasha looked at the boy and gave him a dagger stare "Its none of you're business boy!" Inuyasha said bitterly. "Inuyasha! The boy saved Kagome, don't be so rude." Sango said. "I'm sorry, he gets that way sometimes. My name is Sango and this is Miroku we are from Japan, we seek something known as the shikon shards, we where told there is to be some located here." Jounouchi only looked at her with total confusion. "Ahh? I don't think there are any of those here, but what do I know I'm just a slave." Jounouchi replied with a little humor in his voice. Miroku sat strait up and looked at the boy infront of him. "You're a what?!" "A slave" Jounouchi Said alittle freaked out by the sudden outburst of energy in the man. "I thought slavery was forbidden?" Miroku asked. "Ahaha! Ya I wish, slavery has been going on since my grandfather was born. What are you some kind of priest?" Jounouchi asked with confusion. Miroku ignored Jounouchi's question and held his hand to his chin. 'Slavery must still exist out of Japan, how horrible' Miroku thought to himself while taking glances at the boy beside him.  
  
Jounouchi sat up and began to walk away. "Well I gotta go, my shift is going to start soon and I don't want to be late! Maybe I will see you around town, bye!" Jounouchi waved while running off into the crowd.  
  
Kagome began to take consciousness and looked around at her surroundings "Whe- Where am I?" Kagome asked while rubbing her temples. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome a little more relaxed now that Kagome was better. "We are in Egypt Kagome" Miroku replied while still looking where the boy disappeared in the crowd. Kagome sat up and began to dust her skirt off. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome "Kagome, do you sense any shikon shards here?" Kagome shook her head. "Alright then, lets get going. We don't need to stay here if there isn't any jewel shards." Inuyasha said while walking off towards the crowd. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and held him firmly." Inuyasha, I think we should help that boy." Miroku stated flatly. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled while trying to get loose from Miroku's grasp. "I am a monk, and I cannot just sit here while that boy is in slavery" Miroku replied and let go of Inuyasha's collar. "Miroku, there are many slaves you cant free them all." Sango stated. "Yes Sango I know, but that boy helped us. It would be very rude if we didn't help him." "Alright, I will help Miroku" Kagome said as she walked towards Miroku. "I will as well" Sango said while standing firmly on the ground. "Me to!" Shippo said while jumping up on Miroku's shoulder. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at him with puppy eyes. 'Keh' was the only reply he made before heading off to the tent Jounouchi entered.  
  
Back at Jounouchi's tent a loud stern voice filled the room. "I told you not to be late!" Jounouchi's master yelled while slaping his bare back. "That's 50 slashes Jounouchi, I warned you!" Jounouchi flinched feeling the pain on his back while feeling hot tears running down his cheeks. Just as Jounouchi's master was about to slash him again it stopped. He looked up to see a firm fist holding his masters arm tightly. "Who the hell are you! What gives you the right?" Jounouchi's master said angrily. "What gives you the right to do such a barbaric thing to such a young boy!" Miroku replied bitterly. "Let the boy go, we are in his debt." "HAHA! You think I will just hand him over to you?" Jounouchi's master said in a humors voice. "I will give you this," Miroku said while pulling out a fine silk blanket and four jewel rings. "I think we have an understanding monk" Jounouchi's master replied in a trance by the riches that laid before him. Miroku smirked 'Just as I thought, people in this town must be really poor to think such a small thing is worth there life' he thought to himself. He motioned for Jounouchi to go outside, and Jounouchi did as orded. When everyone was outside Jounouchi bent down before Miroku (A/N the way he did with his former master). Miroku held his shoulder and made him stand up, "Please don't take orders from anyone, you are free now." Miroku said to Jounouchi. Jounouchi looked up at him with a shocked expression. "But please, do you know where I can find a tharly?" Miroku asked the boy infront of him. "Yes, you must mean Bakura and Ryou. I will take you to them, it's the least I can do for all you have done for me." Jounouchi said with compassion, as he lead them down the crowed streets of Hathor with a large smile on his face.  
  
--------------  
  
Amber P.: Awwww Joey is free!!  
  
Scerika: Why do I feel like we are going to see his master again??  
  
Amber P: Muwahahaha =D  
  
Scerika: oO... Im scared...  
  
R&R please! Chapter 3 coming soon!!! 


End file.
